Blurred Perception
by DazzledxSurrender
Summary: TWILIGHT; It's post Eclipse and is created as if replacing Breaking Dawn. An alternate ending : - A war is created, when a plan to sabotage The Wedding, gets out of hand. M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm not Stephanie Meyer, I don't own the twilight series or have any sort of connection to them. This story is written as if it's part of the series but its JUST FOR FUN. Not for profit (blah blah blah) A little authors note- Nothing happens in this chapter. Yup. I didn't feel comfortable revealing a huge conflict in the first part. I'm easing into it- so if it starts slow for you, it will get better I promise. It just needs a push :) This is my first story so feel free to give advice!

**EPOV**

"Hmm," Emmett's burly features twisted in determination as I lowered to rest on the smooth leather of our couch. Beside me, the afternoon sun leaked warmth across my lap through the open glass of our window, tenderly glistening the surface of my skin. The game displayed before me was comical, despite the countless amount of times that I have witnessed it.

"Make your move, don't take all day," Emmett taunted, roving his eyes along the board while developing his strategy. Chess wasn't often played in our household- for the outcome was so easily altered according to my presence, making the veracity of a win a pressing issue.

I wasn't often invited to play.

"Okay," Jasper decided, sliding a figure across the checkered board.

I felt the ends of my lips slide up into a lopsided smile at Emmett's expression. His competitive nature made him unsatisfied with anything less than victory- and though he had won his most recent arm-wrestle match against my other brother, he had been quick to suggest another opportunity for conquest. Of course, had it been _his_ turn to pick the game, it would have been a rivalry that involved more _physical_ skill.

Jasper was comfortable in his logical proficiency.

_ He's going to keep his King there, isn't he?_Jasper's thoughts danced through my conscious, creating another smile across my face. Emmett wasn't hard for _anyone_ to read- even without my gift his thoughts would be apparent. Jasper took my smile as reassurance, as Emmett obliviously moved a figure with false certainty.

"Edward!" The gentle melody of Alice's voice drew our eyes toward the entryway, studying where she stood with arms full of some sort of plastic protected clothing.

"Will you give it a rest for just a second, Alice?" Emmett gestured toward the surface of the coffee table before him, his eyes remaining in the game. "We're playing,"

Her golden eyes roamed over to where my brothers huddled, her features twisting in concentration. "No need to waste your time Em, Jasper is going to win,"

Emmett shoved the board across the table when a grunt at her statement, the figures scattering along the hardwood floor in a harsh tremor that cracked the surface. It was good that Jasper had caught the board, for if it had hurled another hole into our wall, Esme would be extremely disappointed. We were the only creatures asked to play chess outdoors.

"Mature," Jasper commented, laughing softly while Alice turned her now excited features toward where I sat.

"Bella is about to pull up," Without allowing me a moment to respond, she spun on the gentle heal of her shoe and toward the front door. It was just like Alice to bombard Bella with what looked an awful lot like dresses before allowing her anytime to situate. The last few weeks since our proposal, Alice had done nothing but fret over the details of our marriage. Her intentions were kind- I did not need her thoughts to know that- but still incredibly obnoxious. Bella's patience exceeded mine in the department of my sister.

With a sigh, I hoisted myself from the couch, hastening to stand between Alice and the unprepared arrival of my poor Fiancé. "Give her a just a minute. Some breathing space."

I watched her small features twist. "There is a time for breathing space, and there's a time for you to butt out of my business," she responded, pushing past me as the choking rumble of Bella's truck sounded from just behind the closed wood of our front door. Little came between Alice and wedding plans.

Following close behind, I watched as Bella stepped from the hazardous, tarnished doors of her truck to face the over excited exclamations of my sister.

Standing back beside the steps of our front porch, I crossed my arms across my chest. I would have to apologize to Bella for the harassment- though this wasn't new to her.

"Bella!" She sang, throwing the pile of covered dresses into un anticipated hands. "You're late,"

"Uh- yeah," Bella responded, looking toward me with the unease of holding so much extravagant clothing. "I'm sorry. I was-"

"No matter," Alice interrupted, clapping her hands together. "It gave me more time to put together more sheets for you to look through,"

"Oh. Great." She responded, as I offered her an apologetic expression. Bella was not excited about the aspects of our wedding party, in any matter. Her anticipation of the event was one I did not share.

"I have _the perfect_dress for the reception. Oh, Bella you'll love me more than you already do when you see it." Hooking what exposed section of Bella's elbow that she could spot; Alice led my dazed fiancé toward our house with the chatter of things not even I could understand.

As they approached me, I removed the articles of clothing from her arms, surprised that Alice would trust such a klutz with nice clothing, while expecting her to walk across dirt and grass.

"Alice?" I asked, interrupting her chatter as she passed by me and onto the steps.

"Edward?" She responded impatiently, turning back toward where I stood.

"A minute." I pleaded. "Please. Then she's all yours."

Time away from Bella crept longer than time ever should; yet I was glad that she had put time aside for her father. He wouldn't have that time with her for much longer…

This thought saddened me, and I could see that it often distressed Bella as well- when she wasn't being so selfless to pretend that it wasn't. Her inability to utter any words she felt may hurt me, or alter my decisions to stay with her, aggravated me. How was I to make her truly happy if she never allowed me to know what it is she actually wanted?

She wanted _me_- I knew that already. The distress we have faced in our lives together has tested the very fabric of our love to a point where there was no denying its strength now. If only she would express her _worries_ to me, I could properly create a future that fits all of her desires- and not simply the ones she decides to convey.

I could feel the indecision as Alice weigh the pros and cons of wasting even a moment of time in her planning process. "A minute," She agreed, gliding toward me to remove her dresses from where they where draped along my arms. "Then it's dress up,"

Alice disappeared behind the door of our home, surly starting some sort of countdown.

_So much to plan and so much willingness to waste time,_ she thought behind the walls of our home, though I wasted no moments fretting over her judgments.

"Hey," Bella said, smiling softly as I pulled her gently against the surface of my chest. The gentle cotton of her sweater did little to mute the heat of her skin.

"Hi," I laughed, pressing my lips against the crown of her head. The exquisite sent of her blood was pleasurable, pleasing …home, and though my distinguished passion for her had successfully muted my craving to kill her, I was still aware of the deep burn in the back of my throat. Simply admiration. "I tried to stop her. I really did," I could feel her shrug against me, easily forgiven. As Alice would be, for her strange and pushy mood. "How was your day with Charlie?"

"Awkward," She said, turning to bury her face against my chest. It was not surprising that things between her and her father were still a little… inept after our announced proposal of marriage. The man was just as stubborn as Bella, if not more so- set in the decision that Bella belonged with Jacob Black. A belief I could not effectively argue.

I had a great respect for the less than deserved politeness that Charlie…. attempted… to give me. The man was also like Bella in his inability to properly lie. He had been rather forgiving however, when I had requested his blessing to my future with his daughter.

_"Bella?" He had asked after my short speech of devotion, wanting very badly for her to admit this was some sort of joke. Some sort of attempt to give him a heart attack. I listened to his imagination as it played Bella's voice 'Just joking, dad. Haha. You totally fell for it.'_

_ Poor Charlie._

_ She had smiled softly, apologetically toward her father. It was her only answer._

_ "Wow," he face burned a deep crimson, looking away from the suddenly noticeable engagement ring. "Don't you uh, want to wait? I mean, your both so young,"_

_ I smiled, unfazed. "I understand your concern. But if there is one thing I am certain, it is that I will forever love your daughter. And I would like to continue with her…properly." _

_ Bella's breathing was uneven, her palms sweaty against my own. I did not expect him to understand. Teens are so often oblivious to _true love_ in a way I was not. Yet, mentioning my true age and experience didn't seem like the smartest idea. _

_ "Did you tell your mom?" He asked, embarrassed as he hurried his attention away from my words._

_ "No," Bella groaned, and Charlie was pleased that he wasn't the last to know._

_ "Alright, well," His features turned, leaving a slight line between his brow- just like Bella had when she was thinking. "I guess… Congratulations, kid."_

"So should I be worried?" Bella asked, lifting her face from my body to eye the front door as she drew me away from my memory.

The laugh came easy through the smooth skin of my smile. "One should always be worried when it comes to Alice and clothing,"

Bella nodded, watching as I lifted her hand toward my face to kiss the ring that she had so grudgingly agreed to wear. It had been a long process…getting her to agree to marriage, but one that I would complete again, if it meant finally making her mine.

"Think we could run away fast enough?" She questioned as if she too, were able to read minds.

"Absolutely," I answered, teasingly outraged that she would question my speed against my sister's. "But she wouldn't be happy when we returned,"

"She'd forgive us," Bella assured, as a crash sounded from the field beyond our home- the continuing struggle of my brothers. "Emmett?" She questioned, glancing back at the house while recognizing the booming echo of Emmett's laughter. It seemed they had moved their halfhearted argument outside. This pleased me. I had no intention of bringing Bella into a house of over active vampires.

"Yes," I laughed, seeing the struggle through the minds on my brothers. "Chess argument,"

"Of course," she said, smiling at her own picture of the conflict, before lacing her warm fingers through mine. "Let's get out of here. Bide sometime before my dress up torture,"

_Don't. Even._Think _about it,_ Alice thought, as my lips lifted to smile.

"Mmm. Tempting," I answered Bella, leaning to press my lips against the skin of her cheek. I had become accustomed to the gentleness I had to use when touching her, and was unable to imagine ever touching someone with any less caution than I used with her. It was natural to me now, to only touch her as lightly as my breath did.

So breakable she was.

"But?" Bella pouted, eyeing again the door she no longer wished to enter. She, too, loved Alice, and had agreed to let her plan the wedding with the knowledge of how happy it made her. This did not, however, mute the dislike she had for dressing up.

"Seems she's seen us leave," I answered, trailing my lips along the soft curve of her jaw line.

How lovely her heart was when it fluttered.

Her responding sigh caressed the skin of my face. "There's always later,"

"Of course," I assured her before taking her hand in mine. Beyond the doors, Alice lured, excited but not surprised when we entered.

"That was one lengthy minute," she grumbled, walking toward us to steal away Bella's other arm. "You're not invited, Edward," she ordered, dragging Bella up the stairway. Despite the look that Bella shared over her shoulder, I smiled.

Alice would be Alice, we always said.

_Cent__et_ _cinquante_ _trois,__cent__et__cinquante_ _quatre,__cent__et__cinquante_ _cinq..._

It wasn't that I was…snooping, into Alice's thoughts- for I would see Bella's gown at the ceremony- I was just merely searching words to decrease my boredom.

Alice, however, feared that I would somehow catch a glimpse of Bella's transformation through her thoughts, and had mastered her skill at thinking against what she was seeing.

Counting in French, so simple. So devious. So Alice.

Alice took these precautions rather seriously-Rose was not often invited to these long detail forming parties, for Alice was aware of Rosalie's inability to keep her thoughts as quite as _she_ were able to. It made sense, Rosalie would take one look at whatever clothing Alice had draped upon Bella and scrutinize every cling the fabric had on her figure- comparing it to her own. It would be so easy to see the plans through Rose's eyes.

_I hope I bought enough,_Esme's tender thoughts slid through the open contours of my mind, turning my face away from the ivory keys of my piano.

My mother was so kind, going out to town just to be sure there was food around in case our human guest was hungry. She had little experience with caring for the human appetite, yet much experience in hospitality.

Rising from the bench, I strode to join Esme in the often-untouched area of our kitchen. It was strange; her adoration for cooking human food, though even I knew that Esme's love had no limits.

_Hello, Edward,_she greeted me while her back was turned, placing items in the shelf of our refrigerator.

"Hello," I leaned back against the marble countertop, studying the strange yet familiar food. "May I help you?"

"If you'd like," she smiled, lightly tossing me an odd shaped vegetable.

A pepper.

I was grateful to the food network.

Together my mother and I studied the printed recipes across crisp pages of books, dicing and stirring as it said necessary. I would need to study some of the instructions. I did not like feeling un useful when Bella was preparing herself breakfast. With our marriage approaching, it would be beneficial to be properly able to care for her.

Mornings in bed would do her nicely…

_You seem thoughtful this__evening,_she noted, brusquely tossing the carrots she had just cut into the boiling pot.

"Do I?" I asked, not aware that I had seemed so pensive.

_Is there something bothering you?_

"Just Alice," I smiled, watching her do the same.

_I would like to ask you something, but I would not want to pry._

"You can ask me anything," I answered, hearing her question before she spoke it.

"Carlisle spoke of Jacob's disappearance. He mentioned you may be concerned for Bella. Should we be as well?"

I shook my head before she finished, turning the page to study the last of the instructions.

"I fear only her happiness. Though she has no problem pretending this hasn't affected her,"

_She is concerned for what her sadness may do for you, I'm sure._ Esme's wise words did not surprise me. Bella was infamous for being concerned with everyone but herself.

"I only hope, for her sake, that Jacob can find it in himself to join the wedding. Bella would very much love his company," I could feel my lips turn down, disappointed at too many aspects of my words. Jacob saddening Bella, and Bella being _able_ to be saddened by Jacob's lack of presence…

_You do well, caring for her. Worry only what you can do for her happiness. Not anybody else._

"I wish that were easy. What he does _matters_. She loves him so much,"

My mother reached out to tenderly pat my shoulder.

_Things have a way of working themselves out._

My opportunity to respond was diminished, as Alice's light voice carried through the air like a song.

"All done," she said, smiling broadly as she hopped up to sit on the counter beside me. "Despite what she may say to you, I saw at least three completely honest smiles during the hours,"

"It's almost finished. Go ahead. I'll take it from here" Esme assured me, sliding in my place to gather the vegetables I had just diced.

"She's in your room," Alice commented, leaning across the stove to frown at the sight of human dinner.

The kiss I left on my mother's cheek was gentle, before I hurried up the staircase, relieved to finally have a moment alone with her. And after my conversation with my mother; the feel of Bella's warmth would be of therapy.

The door to my room was ajar, before I slowly closed it behind me, watching her turn toward the sound of my entry, flushed and seemingly scatter brained. Dressing and wedding plans often had a physical affect on her.

She had been facing my CD collection, a place she often studied.

_"You have so much music," _she had said on countless occasions_. "Every time I look I see something new. Something else you like,"_

"You're alive," I assessed as I walked toward her, my soul relieved to finally touch the warm skin of her waist.

"Hardly," she mumbled, melting against my chest. "What smells so good?"

"Besides you?" I did not need to see her face to know she rolled her eyes. "Esme is making you stew. It will be finished in a bit,"

It wouldn't be long until her food was ready and she would want to eat, but I would steal every precious moment alone with her that I was allowed. Normally our speed made normal actions end far faster, yet with appliances involved, the wait became human like in its slowness. Patience was often tested in the kitchen of vampires.

"Mmm," she mused as her stomach rumbled softly. I smiled at the sound. "You rearranged." She accused, drawing away from my chest

"Boredom," I commented, as she accessed the shifted furniture. What I didn't tell her, was that with such a beautiful, life altering change before us, I could hardly stand the regularity of my room. The stillness. Waiting for our wedding, for our life, was difficult to stand. The simple changes in my everyday surroundings assured me that things would soon be different. It subtly calmed my impatience.

However humorous that may sound.

"I like it," She decided, sitting casually on the large bed. Another of her declined gifts.

It had taken me a long time to accept my inability to read her thoughts, and a longer while to understand the shift of emotions through her expressions alone. And now, I watched that small line form slightly between her brows, her bottom lip catching in the pressure of her teeth.

She was anxious.

"What is bothering you?" I asked, moving my fingers to lift her chin.

"Nothing," she answered, smiling unconvincingly.

"Is it Jacob?" I asked, watching her catch my hand in her curious fingers, twisting my skin in the sunlight that danced across the bed.

Her warm fingers traced the smooth surface of my hand, the shimmer of my skin reflecting against her face. As if, she too, were sparkling…

I lowered my face, catching her glace long enough to read the deep chocolate of her eyes.

"I would just feel a lot better if I knew that he was okay," She admitted, though I already knew this. With his disappearance the pact had little interest in conversation with the people that had drove him away. No one was willing to speak to her about her lost friend.

This angered me to see her this way.

"He can take care of himself, Bella," I said, knowing this too, was true. I had to admit that the mutt had come through for us…they all had. I only wished he was not selfish enough to do this to her- knowing how she would feel.

I though, had done it too.

"I know," She nodded, reaching up to grasp the collar of my shirt in her small hand. Her pull had no effect on the hard stone of my body, but I lowered closer to her with the request. "I love you," She said, pressing her lips softly against my own.

I was daily astonished by the affect she had over me -the way her touch, her smile, made me feel momentarily human

"I love you too," I said, inhaling the scent of her.

"How much longer until they call me out?" She teased, running her fingers down the buttons of my shirt. She was getting far more graceful with her distractions…

"Hmm. Not long enough,"

"That's too bad," She smiled, running her palm along the silk of the bedspread. It was strange, this human desire that burned so hungrily within me. Something far more powerful than thirst. "I thought we could, practice some more," She suggested casually, her cheeks flushing a beautiful crimson.

My sex throbbed between my legs.

"Ah, practice," I grinned, watching how my crooked smile increased the pattern of her pulsing heart. "Pretty brave of you considering my family's exceptional hearing," I noted, nodding below the floorboards where my family could hear every movement made between the walls. Out of politeness it was custom to ignore these noticed sounds- but it wasn't always easy.

I watched her face flush deeper, her hand halting against the fabric of the blanket. "Oh. Right," She said crossing her arms as if she did not trust her hands. "Stupid vampires," she mumbled, as I tilted my head back to laugh.

"There's always later,' I reminded through a wide smile, lowering my body to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah," She agreed before her stomach growled again between us, soft and violent.

"Oops," Her cheeks blushed crimson.

I laughed, lifting my body to stand.

"I'm sorry," she said, truly disappointed with her human needs.

"It's alright," I commented, helping her to stand. "Pretty soon you'll belong to me, and we will have eternity to spend just the two of us. I'm not worried. Just impatient,"

I smiled softly, at the promise of our future as I laced our fingers together. Warm and cool.

Her answering smile was glorious, as I led her downstairs, and toward a family of waiting vampires.

**Conflict will be developed, I promise :) It just didn't feel right to rush it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight or any of it's characters :)**

"So when is Bella coming over?" Alice asked, skipping to sit beside me on the swinging bench of our porch. Normally I'm smart enough to read in an area where Alice won't attempt to distract me, but reading out in this rare sunlight had seemed so inviting.

"No," I said, closing the pages of my book around my thumb. "You will _not _steal her from me today," I added, turning toward her innocent expression.

"Not even for a minute?" She pouted. "I have so many new ideas for the wedding!"

"Alice you never sleep," I noted, furrowing my brow in half hearted exasperation. "You're always going to have new ideas. Do you have to voice every one of them?"

She sighed softly, swinging her childlike feet along the wooden porch, swaying the bench softly with the movement. "Guess not,"

I took a breath, certain that I had insured a day alone with Bella by the disappointment in her thoughts.

"Thank you," I murmured softly, turning back toward my book. "And I think you'd know her exact arrival better than I would,"

I could feel her smile beside me, her thoughts skipping along the future for the thrill of _knowing_.

"Do you think I've worn her out too much?" She questioned curiously, as the breeze threatened to turn the page of my novel.

"A little," I agreed, unable to be too awfully annoyed by her presence. I have read any and every book I had any interest to read, _far_ too many times. It was one of the many quirks about endless hours- there wasn't many novels that I _haven't_ read. I had this one memorized by now. Yet with Bella in my life, reading carried a new interest- these human emotions expressed in these novels were understandable to me now…relatable. And I found myself far more emotionally involved with these tales then I had once been.

Beside me, Alice reached out her cool fingers to pat my hand, her thoughts invading my conscious with the image of Bella pulling up toward the house.

She was here.

"Thank you," I said quietly, as she rose from the seat beside me, and headed back toward the house.

"Yeah, yeah. I call dibs next time," She smiled, disappearing behind the walls of our home as Bella's truck rumbled into view. It's abused, mottled surface made me wince.

Any normal person would adore the idea of a new car. Not my Bella, of course. She had a far stronger admiration for seeing me flitch every time she started the monstrosity.

I placed the book next to me, and arrived beside the truck in enough time to open her door. Her smile was breathtaking but only lasted a brief moment before she became suddenly cautious, glancing around me.

"It's just you and I today," I answered her unspoken question, smiling crookedly and stepping aside for her to join me.

"Oh, how did you manage that?" She asked, stepping out with that pretty little smile back on her face.

"Silver tongue," I winked, removing her keys from the small grasp of her fist and tossing them back onto the seat behind her. "No one will steal this truck," I assured her, laughing at the idea. "Now come on,"

"Where are we going?" she asked, taking my hand as I pushed the door shut behind her.

"I thought we'd go to the meadow," I said casually, though the idea lit up my still heart. "If that's alright,"

"That's great," she answered, those gorgeous eyes lighting up to match my own excitement.

There was a time when it involved a lot of my energy and patience to talk her into riding on my back. Yet now, she happily hoisted her legs around the back of me with no involvement of my calm assurance.

"Ready?" I asked softly, before sprinting through the array of moss covered trees, and thrilling at the warmth of her.

Our secluded meadow was illuminated with daylight- pedals of every flower slowing peeling open at the kiss of the sun. If I wasn't holding the most beautiful creature in this world, I would have thought this place to be the most gorgeous of sights.

"And down we go," I commented softly, my glittering skin shimmering against her own as I set her on her own two feet.

"Why thank you," She responded with the most gentle of smiles, once we were both sure she had her balance. "So what's the plan then?" She continued, slowly dancing her fingertips down my glistening throat.

"I am just stealing some moments from you," I answered, tugging softly on her hand as I drew us both down into the grass. The surface was soft and overgrown as it flattened out against our bodies.

She hummed happily as her fingers found my own. "'Bout time you stood up for us,"

My loud laugh echoed against the trees.

She had been skeptical about arriving today, sure that it would have been smarter for to me to visit her home instead of her to mine.

_"Charlie will be at work," She had said last night, watching me reposition the blanket across her chilled skin. "And we won't have to worry about a house of vampires,"_

_ A house of Alice, is what she meant to say._

_ "Darling if Alice wished to get to you, distance wouldn't stop her. Besides, it would be easier for you to come out," I had smiled crookedly against her neck. "I have a surprise," _

She leaned over to help with the buttons of my shirt, drawing me back to the present as I thrilled at the lustful expression across her face. The need that mirrored my own.

I pulled softly on a strand of her hair, urging her mouth toward my own.

Her gentle fingers ran down the surface of my bare chest, leaving a trail of warmth along my skin. Since the first moment that I had allowed the removal of clothing, I had become obsessed with the way her touch felt against my exposed skin. Though I now continued to allow that breach of boundary, I insisted that her shirt remain on.

For we had both agreed- after marriage, and I wasn't sure if I could stand the waiting, if I knew what it felt like to touch her bare breasts…

I knew better than to think these thoughts, knowing how easily I could lose judgment. Yet I had spent all the previous day at my home watching her and being unable to kiss her, or touch her in any sexually intimate fashion. It seemed nights in her bedroom where the only times we could express the desires that raged during the hours we could not act on them, and with my insisted bonding with Charlie, I had even missed out on _that _last night- arriving only minutes before she fell exhausted.

"Mmm," she shivered, her hands lingering against my lower abs.

How nice it will be to one day be the same temperature.

"Sorry," I murmured, loosening my hold and breaking our once fervent kiss.

"No," she pouted, clutching herself back to me. "Don't stop,"

"You're quite contradicting," I smiled, pressing my lips against her jaw line. 'I want to do this right', to 'don't stop."

"That doesn't mean you can't kiss me like that,"

I smiled again, moving my hands away from her waist to fold them behind my head.

"Ugh," Bella grunted, picking up of my cue to stop. "Always so responsible,"

I chuckled as she found comfort on the side of her body, lying out beside me. "Well one of us has to be. Might as well be the oldest,"

Her exaggerated eye-roll made me smile

"Fine," she mumbled, the hand that wasn't propping up her head reaching out to touch my stomach. It was strange how she found my skins reaction to sun so beautiful- where I once feared a frightful reaction "But this conversation isn't over,"

This conversation was _never _over, it seemed. Which was rather fine by me, because something about her stubborn insistency was extraordinarily attractive.

"Of course not," I chuckled.

The way her body molded against the side of my own made me suddenly aware of how perfectly we fit. How exactly we formed together. It was a typical reference, an over-used symbolic definition of being matched. Yet it was overwhelmingly true.

The thought that this simple, beautiful, human girl could be made for someone like myself was a unfathomable concept. If there was a god, would he match such innocence with such evil? Could there be a more questionable fate than our unyielding love? But there was no denying this. I was to forever love her, and her I.

It was tragic. Beautifully tragic.

"Then what are we going to do if we aren't going to…" she let her sentence trail, leaning back to lie beside me.

" I knew that's all I was good for," I teased, lifting her small hand toward my face. I ran my cool fingertips along her own, exploring the texture of her hand as the gentle silence crept around us.

"Are you nervous?" I breathed softly, watching the chill of my breath raise Goosebumps along her hand.

"Nervous? For what?" She questioned, watching me with a desire I was not sure she intended to express. Her eyes were far too communicative- too much so, for her own good. I did not need her mind to know her thoughts at times like these, for those eyes were all the hint I needed- the way they glazed over with lust. Then, of course, there was her sex. The smell of her intensifying as she swelled…

But it wasn't smart to focus on such things.

"The wedding," I answered casually, swallowing venom.

"Oh, that," Her smile was gentle, and sweet. "Not so much, anymore. Or. For different reasons, anyway,"

I rolled onto my side, dropping her hand to hoist up my own head. "How do you mean?"

"Well," She began, mimicking my movements to face me. "I was nervous before, because of… you know. My parents. My friends," Her face flushed. "But now I guess I just have your typical 'oh my gosh, my bachelorette days are over' sort of worries,"

I wanted to laugh, but didn't, hoping an honest answer would follow. Which, gladly it did.

How much I knew , my Bella…

"And," she sighed. "I'm nervous because even though I want this life more than anything, I'm still not sure how to handle it once I get there. You know?" The stunning brown of her eyes meet my own. "How to make this easier for everyone,"

Of course…Bella was worried about everyone else.

"Bella," My palm moved forward to rest on the deep pulse of her neck, where I left it, listening to the pattern of her heart accelerate. "I will take care of everything that needs to be taken care of. All you will need to do, is focus on yourself. Making yourself comfortable,"

"But that's not true," she countered, moving her hand to cover mine . "You may not have human connections anymore but I still do. Besides your family, everyone I know is still human. I have to focus on them too. I can't just disappear; it's not that easy,"

"We'll make it that easy. Everything will be fine,"

I could see her uncertainty, in the line that formed between her brow. Yet if she had planned to argue, she changed her mind. "Right. Well. It's just worries,"

I rolled to press her onto her back, holding myself gently above her. "It will only get easier,"

"I know,"

I ran my lips down the length of her throat, thrilling at how even more warm her skin became against the heat of the sun. "You're the strongest woman I know,"

She scoffed underneath me.. "Says the indestructible vampire,"

I smiled against her. "The strongest _human _anyway,"

"Hmm," her warm hands trailed up my bar chest. "Know many other human girls?"

"A couple," I teased, sliding my fingertips greedily up her shirt and against her waist. "I've explored all my options,"

"Ah," she laughed. "Of course,"

"I'm nothing if not thorough," I added, listening to the beauty of her laugh as I smothered her in gentle kisses.

_Edward_

Alice's light voice somehow drifted into my occupied conscious. Normally, while with Bella, I was hardly aware (if not completely oblivious to) the soft mummer of people's thoughts. It helped to be as far out in the wilderness as we were, for distance quieted the otherwise obnoxious chatter.

Yet I knew Alice long enough that countless miles could linger between us, and I could still hear her small thought among the constant whispers.

But it wasn't her thought alone that drew my lips away from Bella's throat, but the emotion behind my name.

"Ugh," Bella frowned, falling back softly against the grass. "Why did you-"

"Shh," I murmured softly, furrowing my brow to focus on Alice's scattered and timorous 'voice'. "Just a moment,"

_Edward get here _now. _We are waiting. It's important._

Alice was extraordinarily pushy, yet was never the one to break apart one's alone time with false emergencies. And I knew that tone- I had spent centuries recognizing that tenor so that I was prepared to follow her thoughts with the proper mindset.

If she spoke in determination, I knew how I was to respond. We were a team.

"Looks like I'm taking you back home," I said, smiling in an effortless grin toward Bella's curious eyes.

"What's going on?" she questioned, watching me swiftly stand above her, moving my hand out expectedly toward her. "Why are we leaving?"

"I'm not sure yet," I answered honestly, taking her warm palm against my own.

"Then why-" She started to question, grunting when I threw her over my back far too quickly

"Oh. I'm sorry, love,"

"S'okay,"

My mind searched as I sprinted, clawing through Alice's hectic and unorganized thoughts. It seemed she was more concerned with locating Jasper at the moment than focusing on the reason I was sprinting home. Leaving me in the dark was not something Alice normally did during stressful situations, for she knew my habit of 'over-worrying'.

Unless…did Jasper not being home had to do with her worry?

No…he's home now.

Then what could possibly…

"Ungh,"

Bella's shaky groan had me realizing that I was traveling far faster than I normally did with her, and the realization helped to momentarily distract my worried thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I said to her again, slowing down as we entered the field in front of my home. "Better?"

Her mumbled response was some form of the word 'yes', but I dropped her to her feet just the same.

"We'll walk the rest of the way. The house is just right there,"

"Kay," She gently rubbed the side of her head, smiling softly as she swayed beside me. "Who knew all this time you had been going slow,"

I smiled, fixing the buttons of my shirt before taking her hand.

"So what's going on?" she asked, far too perceptive.

"I'm not sure yet," I answered honestly, opening my mind to the thoughts of my family. It was then that I noticed the voice. For a moment it was unfamiliar, startling me with the misplacement in a home of voices I knew as well as my own. But after a moment I realized the voice- the confident thoughts.

What the hell.

"Edward!" Alice sprung down the steps to meet us, her expression frustrated, concerned, but not entirely worried.

"Alice," I answered curtly, now noticing the new voice's soft laughter inside my home.

_I'm sorry I've worried you._ Alice said to me in the rushed flow of her thoughts. _I can see you going to them, pleading with them to come here and help us. But I can't see what for, or when. _ Her words made little to me, yet I hid my concerned confusion rather well, I think, with a gentle smile and a soft squeeze of Bella's hand.

'Hey Bella. Sorry I ruined your guy's date. Again," She smiled easily turning on her toes to follow us up the stairs.

_Tanya is here. Along with her sist- _

I nodded, knowing this already, before raising my brow slightly. An unspoken question that only she could notice.

_I don't know. I just saw you pleading for them to come here, but I can't see why. I figured I'd beat you to the punch and get them here now. If we are in danger in the future, better be prepared ahead of time, you know?_

Good Alice.

Whatever had me pleading for Tanya's presence was sure to be a dire situation.

We entered the home at human speed, my hand gently pulling Bella along. It pained me to bring her around the likes of Tanya without prior warning, but any hushed preparation spoken now would be heard. And Carlisle would look down on that discourtesy.

"What's going on?" Bella asked quietly as we entered the living room, where the huddled forms of my family and our guests politely chattered. They're laughter was sociable and gentle, as they continued the memories of last visits.

There was no danger here- apart from the blond who spotted me from above Emmett's broad shoulders.

"Edward!" Tanya's features meet mine as Emmett parted to the side at our entry. "My my, look at you,"

I grimaced but forced a polite smile, her thoughts invading mine as she scrutinized my body with satisfied eyes. Her looks lingering along my chest and dipping dangerously low.

"Edward," Carlisle said, gesturing toward Tanya and her joyful sisters. "We were just discussing your last visit to Alaska," My father's smile was effortless, as he directed our meeting to a more friendly start.

I couldn't imagine Tanya mentioning much of my last visit- even _she_ had more self respect than to mention our last encounter…

"Right," I nodded, toward her sister's, who's eyes slide curiously toward Bella's beating heart.

"It's so good to see your handsome face," Tanya greeted, laughing softly as she threw her arms around my neck. "It's been too long,"

I moved my hands down to her waist, pushing her away as politely as I could.

"Yes, it's been a while," I answered swiftly.

"This must be Bella," Tanya said, moving her eyes toward where she stood. My hand tightened gently around Bella's now sweaty fingers.

"Yes, this is my Bella. Bella. This is Tanya," Her name left my tight lips, as I heard Bella gasp softly beside me. She knew little of Tanya- for I hadn't dared tell her much of the blond before us. Yet now I wished I had warned her. Rosalie was Mother Teresa beside the likes of Tanya.

"Ah, yes. Her brow furrowed, roving her eyes slowly down the length of Bella's body.

_Seriously? This girl? She's hardly a woman, Edward. Such small hips-_

I growled quietly.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said breathlessly, looking up toward me with questions I could not yet answer.

"Bella," She greeted, nodding quickly, before turning her eyes toward where I stood. "Must have been keeping Edward very busy since I haven't heard from him," She accused, smiling without humor.

"Right," Bella said, her palm heating with her sweat. "Sorry,"

"It seems our guests will be staying here while we explore what it is we are faced with," Carlisle said, pulling us away from the slightly awkward situation. "Alice has been searching but whatever it is that threatens our future calls for the help of our friends. It seems only smart to keep them close.

"Of course," I nodded, listening again to Alice's thoughts, though they held little of interest.

"I'm sorry I called to you," Alice said from beside Jasper. "I figured you'd want to be here while we figure things out,"

"Danger?" Bella asked, looking toward my father and back toward me. "Wait, what?"

"I'll fill you in later, I promise," I murmured against her ear, wanting more answers before I worried Bella with the invisible problem. What was I to say 'something is going to happen, but we have no idea, what.'

Bella's brow furrowed, her frown disapproving before she nodded.

Tanya's laugh bubbled over her full lips. "Submissive, aren't you?" Tanya asked Bella, her smile falsely courteous. "When I knew Edward he favored a little stubbornness. Now I guess he doesn't mind…" Her sentence trailed as her elegant hand gestured at the length of Bella's body. "You."

"And what does that-" I started before Esme stepped gingerly forward.

"Edward, I think it would be the right time to take Bella home," My mother's eyes slid kindly toward my fiancé. "Just so that we may access the situation,"

"If the is danger ahead, I don't want Bella away from us," I answered, pulling away from Tanya and her disapproving thoughts.

Esme nodded, knowing full well I would say this, and agreeing entirely. Her words had simply been to stop a building scene. "Of course. Then you are free to stay the night if you'd like," She invited, smiling sweetly toward Bella, who's features still wore confusion.

"Uh, sure. I'd have to call Charlie,"

"Oh how nice," Tanya smiled, the white of her teeth showing just so over her rose lips. "Now we can all stay together. It's really too bad you'll have to sleep at some point," Her eyes glazed over to mine, her smile mischievous. "Where I do not,"

At some point I would have to set Tanya straight, in a way I had yet to do. It was time to set some boundaries, thought I knew she had little respect for keeping them. If Bella and Tanya were to be under the same roof, I was to be sure Bella was comfortable. And that meant knocking the blond down a few notches.

** In my story Tanya wont be the nice woman Stephanie Meyer painted her as—cause where was the fun in that? **


End file.
